The Death of Draco Malfoy
by justcrazyobsessed
Summary: Hermione Granger Weasley is interviewed and asked to shed light on the life of Draco Malfoy. They came to the right place.
1. Chapter 1

The Death of Draco Malfoy

Summary: Hermione Granger Weasley is asked to give an account on the missing details of the life of Draco Malfoy ten years after his death.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K.ROWLING.

A/N… the events of all of J.K.Rowlings books have not been changed, at least to my knowledge, although I did add a little bit. I know there are some flaws but this is my take on it. I hope you like it. This is only the first chapter. There's a lot more to come, hopefully, if you guys like it. If not I'll make it a two chapter fic. Enjoy and review!

- - - Mrs. Weasley, did you know Draco Malfoy?- - - -

Draco Malfoy? Yes, I knew him. I'd like to say I knew him well but Draco wasn't the type of fellow who let people get that close. It never mattered how much time we spent together or how many times I'd tell him how I felt. It was like talking to a brick wall. All that mattered to Draco Malfoy was himself. Never get attached, never give yourself away. That was his mantra.

- - - What do you mean? - - -

Damn prick had the world at his feet and he took every opportunity he had to step all over it. And so long as he didn't care, then he never got hurt.

- - - So you knew him… how? - - - - -

How did I know him? Oh right. You probably are a bit confused on that side of the story. Well yes, we were enemies in Hogwarts…at least that's how we appeared to the outside world. There were reasons for that, you know. I was a muggleborn Gryffindor, the best friend and right hand man to Harry Potter, and a known activist against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Malfoy was from a long line of Pureblood wizards, Slytherin, enemy of The-Boy-Who-Lived, and in line to receive the Dark Mark once he was of age. The world was against us.

But there was something in him that told me none of that was what he had wanted. He had good in him; he was just a little corrupted. I don't blame him really. Brainwashing is very difficult to reverse, nigh impossible.

I'd have to say I was quite proud of him for even being able to admit his dislike towards his planned future. The boy had been so well disciplined in the Dark Arts you'd have thought it was in his blood.

But it turns out blood doesn't determine everything. In fact, Draco proved it determines nothing.

I'm sorry but before I go further, I need to know what kind of piece it is that you are writing. I won't have this all be placed in a book speaking ill of Draco. Ten years have passed and I have no problem now telling the truth about what he and I shared, so long as I know it's not being put to improper use.

- - - It's a piece celebrating the life of Draco Malfoy. We're trying to shed some light on the inner working of his mind and show that he wasn't just a pureblood elitist who feigned innocence after the war. We were given information that implied YOU might be the source to go to for answers. - - -

Yes, I figured as much. Well if it's dirt you're looking for, you've come to the right place because I happen to be the one and only living person who knows the whole story. Like I said, I don't want Draco portrayed in poor light and nothing I say should ever be interpreted as such. The man was and still is a legend and I'd very much like to allow the world to understand him better.

When I met Draco, his father had him so well trained to be rude, aristocratic, chauvinistic, prejudice, hateful, and elitist. Draco really did believe that pureblood meant true power and anyone with even a trace of poor lineage was tainted, unworthy of magic. I proved him wrong the minute we stepped into Hogwarts.

You must understand that Draco really felt there was no way a muggleborn could ever even have the brains to compete at such a great institution. And it was because his father had drilled this into his head so meticulously that I was able to convert Draco.

I was the head of our class; the prophet claimed me to be the brightest witch EVER to attend Hogwarts, possibly even Durmstrang and Beaubaxtons as well. I didn't heed any attention to that rubbish since typically, the prophet always twists things into lies. Although this piece written may have been a great compliment, I didn't let it get to me. I stayed focused on my studies and continued to further advance my magic to the best of my abilities (which happened to be better than the best of Draco's abilities.)

It was one day during fifth year that he had gotten on my last nerve. Enough of all the insults and threats, I decided. So I challenged the man to a duel. "Forbidden Forest," I told him. "Be there at midnight and bring a casket."

I was ready to kill him. Regardless of whether or not there was good in the kid, I hated him with every fiber of my being at that point.

Of course it fared better for me than expected. You see, I never intended on him going alone, as I did. I didn't want to bother Harry and Ron since they would have tried to quite literally kill Draco. They had no way of holding back their tempers. Instead I told Ginny that if I wasn't back by two, get a Professor. She offered to come but I didn't want her to be put in harms way.

So I had assumed his lackeys would come since he did appear to be a coward. I was wrong. He came alone. I was so shocked that I couldn't speak at first as I watched him walk towards me like he owned me. His eyes bore into mine as if he could read my mind.

I fumbled backwards towards a tree. When my back hit against it, I let out a little yelp. Draco was mere inches from my face. "Now how is it that a frightened little mudblood like yourself has never gotten anything lower than a hundred percent on an exam? Hm? How is it that you possess such amazing power and yet you have not even a drop of magic in your blood?" he asked me calmly, one hand coming to rest beside my head so that he was leaning in close to me.

"Blood doesn't equal power, Malfoy," I huffed back, mustering what little bit of bravado I could. "I would have thought you'd learned that by now."

"I guess I can be a bit thick at times," he murmured against the shell of my ear, "but all I know is that there is NOTHING about you I don't envy and it's driving me bonkers. Your perfection, your poise, your beauty. And I keep looking at you thinking how wrong these thoughts are to have but I can't stop them from flooding my imagination with all of the things I would like to do to you to knock you off your high horse." He was sneering at me then.

"Well I guess that makes us even, because I have those thoughts about you as well. I want you to comprehend how it feels to be treated as lower than dirt. I want to hurt you, Malfoy."

He reached his hand down to grab my wand hand. His fingers wrapped around my wrist and brought it up so that my wand was at the perfect level to his throat. "What's stopping you then, mudblood?" he asked.

I left my wand there and didn't do anything. I couldn't think, I couldn't react. And then I felt his teeth tugging at my ear and his hand slipping around my waste. This was it, we were finally doing SOMETHING to ease the tension between us. But he still called me mudblood. He still hadn't changed.

I have to admit that at the moment, I didn't care. When Draco Malfoy put his hand on your waist, there's no option to remove it. There's simply no desire to either. Draco Malfoy was like a drug to women.

Every woman wanted him, few could have him, and those that did never had him long enough to call him theirs.

I knew I was getting into something bad though. It was in the tugging at my ear and the firm grip around my hip. I could not refuse but I knew I'd pay for this night in the morning.

To neglect this next part of the story would be a crime on my part because you see, it was through this that Draco and I bonded. No matter the amount of time I had been with him for, this was the only way he ever shared his heart with me.

His lips moved from my ear and trailed along my jaw line before coming to rest directly over my own. "You know, Granger, I think I like dueling with you. I think I'm winning." And with that, his lips crashed down on my own like hell hath no fury. The kiss burned down to my very core and I'll never let that memory fade. He possessed me in that kiss, and it was then that I knew so long as he'd have me, I'd be by his side.

- - - I'm sorry to laugh, Ms. Weasley, but isn't that a bit dramatic for just a kiss?- - -

Clearly you've never been kissed by Draco Malfoy. The man was the Greek God of Love in the body of a mortal wizard. He had charm, passion, experience. Everything a good lover needs.

When Draco took me in his arms, he held me as though I were precious. Perhaps he thought I was glass. Every caress, every teasing touch was enough to make me moan. When he released my lips, it was only to attach himself to the small of my neck, where it met with my shoulder.

He alternated between suckling and nipping there and I swear he knew it was torture for me. I could feel the boy's smirk against my flesh but I dared not protest.

- - -That seems a little strange for such a strong willed woman as yourself.- - -

You don't seem to be understanding me clearly. When Draco Malfoy said he wanted you, and you were single, you couldn't refuse. Literally. I assure you, your body would not allow you to. Treacherous things, our bodies are. They only seem to care about their own pleasure. They never take our feelings into account.

- - - So you're saying you were powerless against him? - - -

In a sense, yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. The man had more power in his words and his actions than I ever did in my wand. I'd love to say that I had the same effect on him, but that'd be an outright speculation. He never let his guard slip. He never showed any waver or hesitation. It was as if he could predict everything I was going to do, and he was prepared.

When he took me that night, I fell apart, because that was the effect Draco Malfoy had on girls. And he had it on me.

We dueled many nights after that for the rest of the year. I believe he was enchanted by me and I suspect that he cared for me deeply by the time school let out – but he never verbalized any of this to me.

He did, however, risk getting caught by sending me owls over the summer holiday. His notes were always pointless and insulting. They were all addressed to 'Mudblood' and always ended with, 'Until our next duel, my pet.'

I knew then that he was still under his father's thumb, but how to break the hold Lucius had over Draco, that was my dilemma. I knew, given enough time, I could do it. I just had to play my cards right.

Sixth year came, though, and Draco had very little time to duel. He was sneaking around a lot and it had me going nutters. Did he not want to see me anymore?

I picked a fight with him one day, when I ran into him in the corridor between classes. No one else was around.

"Rushing off to do your Lord's business, are you?" I asked with a sneer so seething as to match his own. "Too busy to take time out of your busy schedule to duel with the mudblood?"

He looked at me with pure hatred in his eyes. Then he grabbed my shoulders roughly and pushed me into the nearest wall. "Do you ENJOY being fucked like a whore by your worst enemy?" he shouted at me.

I shivered in fear with the look that graced his face. It was damn near terrifying. "At least that's when you pay attention to me," I said in a voice barely above that of a whisper.

His grip loosened on my shoulders and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "You're twisted, mudblood, you know that?"

My face turned red and my "dirty" blood began to boil. "How dare you! I finally get the nerve to say SOMETHING, ANYTHING, and I get insulted? What in the bleeding hell is wrong with you? You can't lead a girl on like you've been doing, Malfoy. Sending notes, regardless of the words written on them, means something. Until our next duel MEANS something. And then we get here, and for the past three months you've been acting as though I don't exist. You've got Harry following you around, as if he thinks you're going to be breaking the Dark Lord himself into Hogwarts, you're skipping classes every now and again, enough space in between them so there are no questions and I doubt anyone else has noticed but me, and you hardly ever eat because you always look so nervous. What's going on, Malfoy? What has you running around scared?"

He backed away from me as if I had just stuck a knife through his stomach. My words hit him like a ton of bricks and he shuddered. After a minute or two, he regained his composure…completely! It was as if I had never said anything. Anyone who cared to walk by would never have known that for nearly two minutes, Draco Malfoy was a ball of nerves.

"Been watching me, have you mudblood?" The man had no shame.

"Why won't you kiss me?"

"Didn't know you cared so much."

"Now you do. Stop being an arse and just kiss me, damnit!" I knew I was being a bit demanding but I longed for that feeling once more. I desperately craved his attention, his touch, his soul melding with mine.

We both missed our next class coincidentally, and I'm not sure you'll care to hear this, but we both also wound up in the Hospital Wing. After he refused to kiss me, I hexed him. We each used several minor curses, but then we each used a few potent ones as well. I had a few broken bones and he had a few gashes. It was the most painful shag I'd ever had.

Madame Pomfrey, the Hogwarts Mediwitch, automatically knew we had been dueling and served us each two detentions where we were to sit in a room with white padded walls, without wands, and survive.

No one to watch us. No one to stop us from killing each other. No one to prevent us from non-magic dueling. I couldn't wait. It was time Draco HAD to spend with me.

After those detentions were up, though, he went back to ignoring me. Whatever it was that he had on his mind really had him preoccupied. He didn't even have time for sex.

The end of sixth year is unnecessary to tell because it's been told before. The only thing I can add to it is Draco's motivation. His family was at stake, the Dark Lord was angry with them. Beings that Draco was so young, he had access to Hogwarts and the Dark Lord knew this. He tried to use Draco and did not care if the young Malfoy was sacrificed along the way.

In order to protect his family, Draco had to find a way to kill Dumbledore. His idea was ingenious, as bad as it may be for me to admit. He managed to break in a good amount of Death Eaters. But it wasn't Draco who killed Dumbledore. It was Snape, and that was by Dumbledore's wishes. But that story is long and complicated.

The point is that Draco could NOT have killed a man. He didn't have that natural born killer instinct.

I confronted Draco right BEFORE the attack. We had quite a row that night. I was almost ready to give up on him. Almost.

I owled him and told him to meet me in our special spot in the Forbidden Forest at eleven, after most kids were in their rooms readying themselves for bed. I wasn't sure he was going to come. I was never sure of anything the man was going to do, but I had the smallest sliver of hope left.

When he came, I released a breathed I didn't know I had been holding. "What's this all about, Granger? I really haven't got time for this and I'm certainly not in the mood to shag. What's this all about?"

He seemed so livid that I had the guts to request his company in the first place. I didn't really care, though. I was through with being his puppet. If he wanted anything to do with me, he was going to have to start proving it.

"Who are you trying to impress by following whatever order the Dark Lord gave you?" I asked bluntly. "Your father, Draco? Is this all about Lucius?"

"You don't understand and you never will… so back off mudblood!"

He turned to leave but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to me. We were only a few inches away and I could feel his breath on my cheek. "Why do you ask about things that don't involve you?" he whispered our harshly against my skin. "Stay out of all this if you know what's good for you, mudblood."

"What are you trying to protect me from that I'm not already involved in?" I asked him. I placed my hands lightly around his hips in case he wanted to push them off. "I'm in this, Malfoy. I'm in this waist deep. Harry Potter's my best friend. Where he goes, I go. It's inevitable. So stop trying to protect me from something you can't."

His eyes darkened in anger and he gripped my upper arms to pull me even closer, if that were possible. "So you crave death and despair, then?" he questioned.

I looked up at him with the bravest face I could muster. "If it's in the cards, then it's something I'm unable to change."

"I thought you didn't believe in silly things like tarot cards and crystal balls and…"

"It's called fate, Malfoy," I interrupted. "Some things are meant to happen. I don't believe in tea leaves because they're too easy to misinterpret. But I do believe in fate, in destiny, and above all, in love."

"Love?"

"Yes, love: the idea that two people can be connected by a bond stronger than any other. It's a beautiful theory."

"Theory? I thought you said you believed in it. Isn't a theory unproved?"

I can't say I understood where his questioning was coming from but since the conversation seemed to calm his anger, I indulged it. "Technically it is defined as a coherent group of general propositions used as principles of explanation for a class of phenomena. That doesn't mean it's considered completely true, but it does have some support to back it up."

His brow furrowed in contemplation. "So if you love someone, what does that mean?"

I moved one hand to touch his cheek gently. "It means you'll do anything to make them happy and keep them safe."

I could feel his grip loosen just a bit on my arms and he sighed. "I can't keep you happy, Granger… but I can keep you safe. I swear on my life that if you leave your room after twelve, you'll be asking for trouble. Go back to Gryffindor Tower. Stay there. Don't sleep. Don't put down your wand. Just sit in bed and wait 'til morning."

With that said, he ran off, most likely hoping I'd take his advice. But I'm not one to run from a fight. And I think that part of him knew that. My guess is he was trying to give me a heads up to warn people but with Draco, you never know.


	2. Chapter 2

The Death of Draco Malfoy

Chapter 2

After that year, he and I didn't reunite for quite a while. He and his mother were cleared of all charges after the final battle but the Malfoy name was still tainted. Draco had to work extra hard to fix that dilemma. I heard tidbits in the news after graduation but most of it was inconsequential. I learned of his business adventures and such but it wasn't what I wanted to hear. I found myself actually purchasing tabloid magazines to learn about his private life… or rather, his love life. I wanted to know what girls he was seen with, what restaurants he took them to; I wanted to know it all.

About five years after we graduated, I was working as the Chief Healer at St. Mungo's. My main focus was on incurable diseases but on one particular day, the emergency wing was understaffed and so I offered to assist.

About three simple patients in, I picked up a chart and entered examination room four. Before I looked up, I opened the charts to see what I was dealing with and imagine my astonishment to see Draco L. Malfoy's name sitting atop the page.

He was in with a case of the chicken pox. Of course, being a wizard, he had no idea what this muggle disease was and so he was a bit over frightened and felt the emergency wing was exactly where he needed to be.

"Good day, Malfoy," I addressed him after looking over his charts. "I see your symptoms are similar to that of a muggle disease." I wasted no time in pleasantries. He wouldn't have appreciated that. "It's called the chicken pox." I explained it to him briefly but felt no need to go into depth. "Have you come into contact with any muggles recently?"

He looked up at me with such confusion in his eyes; you'd have thought I had grown an extra nose! It was the second time in my life I've seen him appear frazzled but once again, he regained his composure in record breaking time. "Yes. I did a fundraiser for a muggles children hospital. Those… doctors, as they call them, assured me there was no way I could contract any diseases."

"Well it appears they were wrong," I informed him. "Chicken pox isn't deadly, Malfoy, so there's no need to worry that pretty little head of yours. And stop scratching. There's really no medicine or antidote I can give you. Chicken pox must run its course. You'll be fine in a couple of weeks." I watched him as he continued to scratch at his arms and stomach. After a few seconds of him ignoring me, I sighed. "Now really you must stop scratching! It'll leave permanent scarring! Do you want to have to place concealment charms on your skin every morning, is that it? If you stop scratching, you'll be fine."

He stopped for a second and looked at me with a funny gleam in his eyes. "So you think my head is pretty, do you?"

"Men!"

"Well you said it, Granger, not me."

I rolled my eyes and asked him to remove his shirt so I could do a few anti-itching charms to minimize his discomfort. "And no, this isn't just some ploy to get you naked. If you want some form of relief, you're going to have to remove that shirt!'

"Well I know another form of relief that used to work just fine. Of course, that too requires the removal of clothing."

"You're delirious. Perhaps I should refer you to the psych wing?"

He let out a low, semi husky laugh that made a blush appear on my cheeks. "You're still the same old Granger, then? All work and no play?"

"Take the shirt off and if you have pox on your legs, take the pants off too!" I was trying to remain strictly business. Shagging a man with chicken pox wouldn't fair too well for me. Although, being raised in the muggle world, I had already gotten the vaccine. But I tried my hardest to listen to my better judgment.

Then Draco's eyes lit up like a child who was just told his new toy was on the way. "I better strip down to my skivvies then." With that said, the bloke quickly discarded all his clothing. He went a step further than even I expected and removed his boxer briefs as well.

There he was. Draco Malfoy in all his glory. He had pox everywhere. I mean it - everywhere. I set to work on easing his itch but it was a difficult task when I had my own itch starting to burn.

"You look a little antsy, Granger. See something you like?"

My eyes snapped up to meet his and I just glared. "I saw something I liked years ago. It quite literally ran away." I continued with my task until every single one of his pox had been charmed. "There you go. How does that feel?"

"Not very good."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Worse than before?"

"Yes. Much."

I tested my wand to make sure there was nothing wrong before replying, "I just don't know how that could be. I did everything the proper way and…"

"I wasn't referring to the pox, Granger."

Though it may have taken me a second to understand, I wasn't a complete moron. "Oh please. As if you cared."

"I didn't say I cared. I just said it doesn't feel good."

He then stood up from the table I had him sitting on and walked closer to me. "Malfoy, I don't think that's a good idea. We're too old to duel anymore."

"Says who?" I watched as he reached for his wand and did an undressing charm. Suddenly I was naked. No clothes in our way. There was a table and two naked adults in a room… alone.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Fiancé," he corrected.

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy WAS resistible. That desire and longing had flown from my body and I had that power back that he had taken during our years at Hogwarts. My eyes flared open and I took a step back, shielding my naked form with my arms. "Where did you put my clothing, Malfoy?" I asked authoritatively. "Give it to me! I can't believe I almost let myself get fooled into this! What are you doing, trying to get me naked while you're engaged to another woman? Do you know how low that is?"

He chuckled once more. "You're not very bright, Granger. Honestly, if I had any plans of marrying the witch, I would've never stripped for you. Too much history. But the engagement, alas, is all for show. It's to make my mother happy. I'll come up with some excuse when the time gets closer, which by the way my bride-to-be has agreed to, but for now, I just want my mother to believe that her son is engaged to a good pureblood witch who will help restore the Malfoy name."

"The Malfoy name has already been restored."

"Not to full status, in her opinion. She wants to be the number one socialite in all of England again. I can get that for her by networking myself. I just have to play my cards right."

"You don't play cards. That's too muggle."

"I engage in a lot of muggle activity now. Or haven't you been reading the papers?"

I turned my head to the side as I often did when preparing to lie. "No, I hadn't noticed."

"Liar."

Gr… the man knew me too well. To be honest, I have no idea how he knew me so well. All we did in Hogwarts was fight and "duel". We never got really personal except for the few conversations I've shared with you.

"Kiss me," he commanded as I once had. The order seemed so simple, so astoundingly easy to follow. All I had to do was take a few steps forward, drop my arms, and touch my lips to his.

But easy is never what's right and easy was never what worked for us. I knew at that moment that I could never be his dueling partner again. If there had been a promise of something more, something concrete, I could have obeyed. But there was no promise. At least nothing more than a kiss and a shag and a farewell.

I summoned my clothes and picked up the charts I had long ago put down. "I think it best if we remain unconnected in all senses of the word. You and I had our time. It was Hogwarts. It was short, sweet, and now it's over. When you're finished dressing, Mr. Malfoy, please see the nurse at the checkout counter and pay your fee. You are free to leave after that."

If he was affected by this he didn't show it in the least. He just got right to putting himself together. I left before he was through. That day I went back to my flat, which I shared with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley (not the smartest idea, by the way) and I cried myself to sleep.

A few years later, at the age of 25 I'd say, I received an owl. "Shrieking Shack, midnight, don't be late." No name was necessary. Neither was a reply.

I never went. My blooming relationship with Ronald Weasley was well known and the idea that Draco would go after a near-married woman was ludicrous. But it is Draco Malfoy we're speaking of so any form of normalcy flies right out the window.

The next week, another owl arrived. "Muggle London, a bar called Foxtrot, eleven o'clock. Show up."

No way was that happening. He'd have to try harder than that. NOT that I was going to do anything but if I were going to, his attempts would need to be bigger, bolder, better.

Of course my resolve weakened when he came up with an actual note after two months of unreturned owls with silly trivial places to meet at obscure hours of the night. "Granger, please meet me at the Three Broomsticks at eight o'clock this evening for dinner. I'd really like your company. – Malfoy" Much better than before. It was a real note. With names! And at a public place, at a normal hour, so it would be conversation, not shagging.

I went.

When I arrived, I found him seated at a table in the middle of the crowded room with a newspaper in front of him. I took the seat across the table and he greeted me with a smirk. "So you were waiting for something real?"

I smirked right back. "Spot on. You hit the nail on the head." He quirked a brow at the muggle expression but I just laughed and asked the waitress passing by for a glass of red wine.

"The finest you have," Draco added before the waitress bounced off.

When we were all alone and ready to talk I cleared my throat to start the conversation. "Well what is it you wanted to talk about, Malfoy? I assume you have a good reason for this?"

Draco's body language was perfectly divine. He was sitting in a bar stool chair leaning back with his arm draped over the back. He had crossed his legs so his left ankle rested above his right knee. He looked so calm and laid back. I was practically jealous. His smirk showed up again. "Did you read the prophet yesterday?"

I shook my head to get the image out of sight, if just for a second. "No, why?"

"Look at it." He passed the paper in front of him to me and I opened it up. There he was, on the front page, along with her, his fiancé… or rather EX-fiancé. There was their picture right in the middle of the front page with a split down the middle of the photograph. MUTUAL BREAK UP was written as the headline.

"What's this supposed to mean to me?" I asked with a bit too much aggression.

"I didn't say it should mean something to you. I just thought you would appreciate it." He was acting so smooth and calm, as if this wasn't personal at all. Strictly business. Perhaps this is how he felt when I tried to act just as calm in the infirmary. But the world may never know.

"Well I DON'T appreciate it," I replied. "This is nothing to me. Let's pretend just for a second that you and I fancied each other on some small level. Just pretend. What then? You broke up with her and now we can go at it like lovers do? Well pardon me for saying but that's just a load of rubbish. Neither one of us has ever confessed to any sort of romantic feelings, nor do I think we ever will, so why not marry that witch of a woman? I certainly hope you didn't do all this on my behalf."

Draco let out his low chuckle as if I was a confused little child. "You just don't get it, love." He sat up in his chair and leaned in just a bit closer. He still had a relaxed look about him but he seemed more part of the conversation. "I never had any intention of marrying Francesca. She was an arrangement of sorts, not meant to be more than a place holder at the time. But I guess there was an unasked question in your little tirade so I'll answer it. Did I do this on your behalf? Certainly not. I don't do things for anyone other than myself and my mother. I'd apologize for my own selfishness but it's not in my nature to do so."

I nodded. "I'm aware. So what is the purpose of this little meeting?"

The wine arrived then and the waitress poured us each a glass. Draco picked his up and tipped it slightly towards me. "Pleasure. Strictly – pleasure. I thought it'd be good to have a few drinks, catch up on each other's lives, you know?"

The idea sounded dreadful. Sitting, drinking, and chatting with Draco Malfoy were not three activities that sounded up to my liking. I rather hated the sound of it, to be perfectly honest.

However, I was already there and so was the wine. It seemed pointless to resist. We sat for hours just talking and drinking. He was a wonderful conversationalist. Draco was witty, charming, and sarcastic. The combination of the three made for good entertainment.

When he started to ask about my living situation, things got a little fuzzy. "I live with Ron and Harry. They're honestly horrible flat mates but they're sweet and pay their rent on time. As friends, I couldn't ask for anything more. But as roommates, I wish they'd pick up after themselves."

"So you're the little mum, is that it?" he asked with a curl at his lips.

"I'm mini Molly Weasley," I offered, knowing the jokes he would later make but not able to hold it in. "It's not that bad, really, but they're inconsiderate. And Ginny's always at the flat, eating our food or using our supplies, and it gets old. God forbid she have her own place to live. The twit still lives with her mother! I just wish I could tell her to grow up!"

"Well she's significantly younger than us, no?"

"Only by a couple of years."

"Well forget the little fire crotch for a second. Let's talk about He-Weasel."

"I don't want to talk about Ron. We're in a perfectly fine relationship and I'm content. He's of no concern to you." I was being quite honest when I said this. I loved Ron deeply. He was my childhood sweetheart. We had gotten together a week or two after Draco's visit to the hospital.

We sat talking for a little while more. I looked then at a clock hanging on the back wall and noticed that it was already nearing midnight. Time had flown by, it seemed. And so had the bottle of wine. Or rather, the bottles. I'm not quite sure how much we had drank by then and I certainly hadn't noticed how inebriated we both were until the next bit of our conversation.

"Would you like to come back to the Manor with me?" he asked.

I do not understand where the rational voice in the back of my head went when I agreed. He paid for our meal and our drinks and before I knew what was happening, we were back at Malfoy Manor undressed and in his bed.

To detail the evening would be impossible. I can't remember much other than the next morning. I woke up at eleven to find myself alone. The bed was empty, save for my own naked body and a note.

"Granger, Had to go take care of some business for my company. If you'd like to come by the office, I have a proposition for you. The well accommodated house elf, Suri, will show you to the fireplace. Floo to Malfoy Corporation. Show up or don't. It's your future. – Malfoy."

Draco seemed to like notes a lot. I suppose the spoken word seemed trivial to him. The part that I did like was that he made sure to accommodate his house elves, though I wasn't sure if he was just telling a lie as to not upset me. I would later learn it was the truth.

Before I left to meet Draco, remorse swept through me. I knew I had to talk to Ron later, and knowing him, he'd understand but the guilt was difficult to bear. I'm not a hussy or a slag or anything of the sort; there was just something about Malfoy that drew me to him, always had.

I'll just recap the final outcome of our meeting. Draco told me that there was a job opening in his company. Though I was content in my job as a healer, the prospect seemed far too wonderful to pass up. He wanted to make me Vice President of Malfoy Corporations. I'd be paid four times my yearly salary at Saint Mungo's. My duties as Vice President were quite complicated but it was a job I was more than happy to take on. Anything to get me out of a flat living with two slobs! I needed enough money for my own living space.

Draco liked the idea as well, I guess. He got to see me anytime he wanted. I worked right out of the main office in London and he and I would go to lunch every afternoon for a little break.

Since this piece is on Draco, I'll simply briefly tell you that Ron and I split with only small amounts of damage to our friendship. He still loved me, but he said when I was ready for us to start over again, he'd be there.

The job with Draco was a dream, but sometimes, it was more of a circus that a job. If I hadn't had enough media attention, being associated with Harry and the downfall of you-know-who, this certainly put me over the top. My job entitled a lot of networking and press meetings. I had a lot of legal papers to go over so I also worked hand in hand with the ministry.

I couldn't be with Ron at the time, NOT because I was seeing Draco though. I didn't want to be with Ron knowing I had cheated on him. But I wasn't about to start up a relationship with Malfoy; he got around too much, if you understand what I mean.

Day after day, I'd see him with a new woman: always some socialite after his title and fortune, I suppose. At our lunches, I would tease him about it mercilessly. He told me the women meant nothing to him. They were his mother's friend's daughters. He simply chose to humor them for Narcissa's benefit.

"But Draco, how can this life be satisfying? Don't you ever want to settle down? Start a family?"

He scoffed at the idea. "I can't see myself ever falling for one of these girls and they're the only ones my mother would accept. I'll live my own life one day, but it's far in the future for me, love. Perhaps when she's moved on, when she's over all the crap my father made her endure. But not 'til then, pet."

My head would shake sometimes involuntarily. I just couldn't comprehend the satisfaction he could have in always giving in to his mum's will. That was, of course, until I met her.

Until I met Narcissa Malfoy, I had always assumed her to be a weak fame-seeking woman, riding on her son's coattails. But she was nothing but humble when I met her. She was gorgeous and vibrant and simply the sweetest woman I had ever had the pleasure of coming into contact with.

Somehow, she and Draco had come out as polar opposites. He was crude when she was modest. She was humble when he was… well, narcissistic. I suppose the war had affected Narcissa in a great way because before it, when I had heard stories of her, she always came off of as aristocratic and slightly evil.

But now she was someone I could see myself being related to. I had a great desire to be in her family. I wanted her to grow to love me, to tell Draco to marry me.

It all seemed so silly; I knew that was a fantasy that could never be. Times had changed, but not enough for a Malfoy to marry a muggleborn. No way would that ever happen.

Nearly five years of working as Vice President of Malfoy Corporations impacted me in a large way. And my working there changed Draco as well, though he never said it. I could see the differences in him, though. Before, he snubbed his nose at reporters and photographers. But after five years of me insisting a good relationship with the media was necessary, he gave them a humble smile instead.

I suppose humility was the greatest gift I gave to Draco. I always demanded he treat everyone equally, for company appearance of course.

However all the humility in the world couldn't have fixed that stick up his arse. He STILL was with woman after woman after woman. I'm not positive if he bedded them or not, and it was one of those things I'd still rather not know. It was too strange and painful.

By that point, Ron had had enough of waiting for me to come around. He tried to take matters into his own hands and began constantly requesting my company for dinner. I had to be very quick to take any notes from owls because after the first few, Draco noticed and started to send them away without allowing me to reply. It was quite frustrating and I had no clue why Draco would do such a thing.

Unless he didn't want me with Ron, which I confessed to Draco had been an idea I was humoring.

A/N… So the muse has hit me and I wrote another one. It may be revised later, I'm not sure, but I hope you like it. I'm going to start on chapter three tomorrow. It may take a little longer to write because my classes start again this week AH! Not looking forward to that, but I'm sure if there's more reviews this time, I'll be inspired to write as fast as possible. I'm not sure how much longer it will be. It might only be four chapters. But I hope you like it and PLEASE review! PLEASE!


End file.
